


My Dear Lifelong Enemy

by RoEstel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Comfort, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Years Later
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 进入中年的老友们的圣诞假期聚餐，轻松温馨向，还有一点黑历史。妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	My Dear Lifelong Enemy

“如果你不想在交友这方面出错……”

“不了，我相信自己的判断。”

年幼的男孩毫不犹豫地回答，把铂金色头发的男孩噎了个正着，翠绿色的眸子与银灰色的对视着，带着幼稚的敌对感，一对一辈子的死敌就此结下。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的！他们就是这样的，我拿梅林的裤子担保！”

“罗恩·韦斯莱，你能不能有点样子，小心浓汤洒出来。”赫敏皱着眉头看着惟妙惟肖地模仿着很多年前他们第一次坐上霍格沃茨特快的时候的经历、就差站起身进行角色扮演的丈夫，严厉地说。

被点名批评的红头发中年男人可再也不是当年那个赫敏一皱眉就害怕的红发男孩了，他冲自己的妻子顽皮地挤了挤眼睛：“我觉得孩子们对于哈利叔叔和德拉科叔叔的奇闻轶事会很感兴趣，是不是呀？”

餐桌边几个笑得东倒西歪的孩子们甚至缓不过来劲儿回答罗恩的问题，毫无疑问他们的笑声已经说明了一切。雨果·韦斯莱笑得抖得厉害，使得他好不容易叉起来的豌豆又掉回了盘子里，而詹姆·波特则聪明得多，他在罗恩叔叔开口之前就放下了一切餐具，全身心地听故事。

“罗恩……”

哈利默默地扶住自己的额头，他身边的小儿子斯科皮虽然很给面子地没有笑出声（他爱自己的小儿子），但是也憋笑得憋红了小脸，哈利很想对他说想笑就笑出来吧。

“你们德拉科叔叔在的话我可不敢说，不然他肯定又要跟我决斗！”罗恩等着几个孩子笑得差不多了的时候继续说，“这下我可总算找到机会了。”

这倒是实话，如果不是德拉科因为加班所以迟到了照例的圣诞假期好友聚餐，罗恩肯定会收敛得多。哈利闷闷地想，这倒还是第一次他觉得罗恩如此的心机。

“哥，你就省省吧，你看哈利的脸色就像吃了鼻涕虫一样。”金妮一边为小女儿茉莉·汤马斯*喂土豆泥一边也带着忍不住的笑意说，这使得她的谴责甚至比赫敏还没有威慑力。茉莉虽然听不懂她的舅舅说了什么，但是这并不妨碍她被餐厅里的欢乐气氛所感染，嘴里还吃着土豆泥就坐在儿童椅上兴奋地拍手踢腿。

罗恩吐了吐舌头，开玩笑，他才是那个曾经吐了一下午鼻涕虫的家伙！

“罗恩叔叔……”斯科皮突然开口，热闹的餐桌一下子就安静了下来，所有人都在看着清秀又安静的斯科皮，小蝎子发现突然所有人都在看着自己，突然紧张了起来，“还，还有什么故事吗……”

餐桌边继续安静了五秒，然后桌上所有的人，包括赫敏和卢娜，都笑出了声。笑声几乎要把陋居的屋顶掀翻，小马尔福在这笑声中更加窘迫了。哈利无可奈何地揉了揉自己小儿子的金发，他和德拉科平时几乎不会跟他提他们曾经在学校里的故事，也难怪他好奇。

“这下我不怕马尔福来找我决斗了！”罗恩笑得几乎眼泪都要出来了，“我要告诉他，是他亲爱的宝贝天蝎想要听故事的！”

“听什么故事啊，韦斯莱。”

日常冷漠而带点嘲讽的声线从壁炉里出现，餐厅里突然又变得鸦雀无声，所有人都转头看向壁炉和刚刚从里面优雅地钻出来的马尔福家主。德拉科轻轻地拍打着大衣上的壁炉灰，照例性地开口说：“韦斯莱，你家的壁炉真的不能换一换吗，还是你家人对于壁炉灰有什么特别的迷恋？”同时他也不动声色地看环顾了一下餐厅里每个人的神态，把刚刚发生的事情猜了个七七八八。

“斯科皮，你们在讲什么故事呀。”他坐在哈利另一边的时候如是问自己的小儿子，又用眼神威慑了一下跟哈利一样让人不省心的大儿子詹姆，小蝎子被吓了一跳，像是做错了什么事一样低下脑袋。

赫敏给德拉科盛了一碗浓汤并配上面包条，德拉科谢过并称赞了“格兰芬多书呆子小姐”的厨艺一年比一年好。他是不会承认自己后来对这个麻瓜血统的女孩一直抱有一种敬慕之情的，但是他很清楚自己心里的确是这么想的，不然他也不会愿意与一个麻瓜出身的人同桌进餐。

哈利瞥了自己假正经的丈夫一眼：“我们在讲我和你在霍格沃茨的时候是怎么不共戴天的。”

德拉科·永远优雅的·马尔福差点被嘴里的汤呛着。

就算自家儿子想听这种，也不能从韦斯莱那个最擅长添油加醋的家伙嘴里听到！

“斯科皮，这种事情你应该多方打听，肯定是先征询当事人得到的信息最为真实，询问带有感情色彩的第三者则很有可能会得到与真相相距甚远的描述……”德拉科面不改色地缓缓对儿子说，眼睛盯向一脸自鸣得意的罗恩。铂金色头发的小男孩被自己父亲这么一番话吓得说不出话来。哈利给了丈夫一记眼刀：“德拉科，这可是圣诞节，你再这样对斯科皮我可就要……”

“——就要什么？”餐桌四周传来来自金妮、罗恩、詹姆好奇的异口同声，其他人虽然没有问出声，但是从眼神可以看出来他们也好奇得不行。

梅林啊，每次圣诞聚餐都会变成家长黑历史披露会吗？哈利在心里绝望地说，去年是有机会来参与聚会的海格拍着肚子笑着回忆了自己陪着哈利去对角巷的经历，前年是罗恩献宝一般地演绎了他们三人一年级万圣节遭遇巨怪的冒险经历（他们三人达成共识得在他们的孩子们都上了三年级才能说这件事以防效仿），再前一年是赫敏吐槽了那次圣诞舞会上罗恩和哈利的粗糙和不走心……

但无论如何，孩子们听着开心就好。

哈利哼了一声：“你们不要看德拉科在你们面前对斯科皮这么严厉，他在家里比这不正经多了。”

他本以为自己爆料出这点会引来惊叹之类的，然而全餐桌上的人都没有反应，只是像看傻子一样看着哈利——尤其是金妮——最后也是金妮开了口：“哈利，我们都猜得到，你想想看你和德拉科谈恋爱的时候，不也是当面一套背地一套，把我们蒙在鼓里那么久，如果不是那次……”

“停停停！！！”哈利今天是真的理解了什么叫“搬起石头砸自己的脚”，又称“自作自受”，而他还没准备好给孩子们介绍自己的恋爱历程！

“WOWOWOW~~~~~”年纪最大的詹姆唯恐天下不乱地起哄到，“金妮阿姨，你一定要跟我说说！我今年可就要成年了，我觉得我有权知道这个！”

“詹姆斯。”德拉科的眼神投向自己的大儿子，说实话，詹姆总是能让他想起年轻时候的哈利，不仅外貌，而且因为他的性格，他的性格甚至更加具有毁灭性——简直是曾经不安分的他和哈利的叠加！天知道为什么母亲竟然还很喜欢这个外孙，父亲也不讨厌他只是偶尔严厉。

万幸这个天不怕地不怕的混世恶魔还是有些怕自己的父亲（之一）的，德拉科严厉的眼神投过去他立刻就安静了许多。餐桌上一时间有点气氛尴尬，哈利无声地苦笑了一下，刚打算赶在卢娜谈起蝻钩之前说句什么解围，没想到身旁的人开口了。

“我和哈利还在霍格沃茨的时候，把彼此认作敌人。”

德拉科的声音不甚响亮，但是此时此刻却非常的引人注意。哈利甚至有些难以相信自己的耳朵，他扭头惊讶地看向自己的丈夫。德拉科感受到哈利惊恐的视线之后也回视过去，双目里带着的那种回想旧日的笑意让哈利平静了下来，并也不由自主地微笑起来。

“是啊，我们把彼此认作敌人，就因为在霍格沃茨特快上我拒绝了德拉科的‘友谊之手’。”哈利笑着说，“正如刚刚罗恩描述的那样。”

“那会儿格兰芬多与斯莱特林的关系很紧张，毫无疑问也加剧了我们之间的矛盾，好像我们对立起来就更符合我们的学院身份了一样。我们互相辱骂，甚至打架——这个你们不要学——而这一切的开始其实只是我觉得罗恩的名字有些好笑。”德拉科笑着说，上了年纪之后回头看小时候那些认为是无比重要的“原则”是那样的幼稚与无意义。

“现在想起来我们那时候真蠢。”罗恩安静地补充到，赫敏看了看男孩子们，煞有其事地点点头。孩子们也都感觉到了气氛的不同，乖乖地安静了下来听故事。

德拉科摸了摸自己的下巴：“幼稚的那些时日真的不堪回首，很多时候也会因为幼稚而做出伤人而不自知的举动——”他看向赫敏，赫敏点点头示意自己明白，好几年前德拉科就已经就曾经喊她“泥巴种”而道歉了，“——还好我们最终成熟，虽然过程痛苦。”

孩子们自觉地更加安静，连呼吸都变得小心翼翼，因为他们知道大人们指的是他们出生之前的与伏地魔的抗争。

“而且小的时候都太简单，要么过于直来直去，要么过于遮遮掩掩。”赫敏开了口，“三强争霸赛那时候，哈利你还记得吗，我们在树林里遇到德拉科，他当时的措辞并不多亲切，但是他的意思却是让我们赶快离开那里不要被抓到。我也是后来才意识到的。”

“什么……？！等等……”哈利还没开口，罗恩就惊讶地叫出来，他犹疑了一会儿，最后带着惊讶地点了点头，“我已经很久没……想起那件事了。”

哈利亦点头：“所以并没有人是生来邪恶的，只要心里存在着爱，就不会是纯然的邪恶。”

“圣诞节就不要这么沉重啦，哈利。”德拉科笑着捏了一把爱人的脸颊，“你有兴趣说说战后你和我在魔法部的不共戴天吗。”

德拉科的话就像魔咒一样，之前在餐桌上方漂浮着的凝重气息一下子消失不见。金妮甚至忍不住小声笑了：“你说的是那段全魔法部都知道你们俩天天‘打打闹闹’的日子吗？”

“我清楚地记得金斯莱有一天在电梯里跟我闲聊的时候问我哈利和德拉科究竟是什么关系！”罗恩大声地宣布。

他的女儿罗丝疑惑地抬起头：“这是什么意思？哈利叔叔和德拉科叔叔不共戴天的话为什么金斯莱叔叔还会这么问？”

“是啊是啊。”雨果和斯科皮，还有卢娜的女儿安娜附和道。

“我知道为什么！”詹姆在几个大人面露难色不知道如何解释的时候激动地抬起手，仿佛这里是课堂，而他刚刚想到了完美的答案一样，“你们见没见过低年级有些男孩子与女孩子‘打打闹闹’，说他们‘不共戴天’，但是所有人都知道其实他们互相喜欢？”

“哦——”几个孩子一起发出了若有所悟的、拉长了调子的感叹词，而小茉莉虽然肯定没听懂，但是她也乐得一起发出类似的声音，并再次兴奋地拍手。弄得哈利和德拉科很不是滋味——好像当时已经工作了的他们连霍格沃茨低年级都比不上一样！ 

而罗恩还在乐此不疲地添油加醋，加上了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“你们知道德拉科求婚的时候是怎么说的吗——

孩子们纷纷看向罗恩叔叔，哈利张开嘴想阻止，德拉科则一脸听天由命。

“哈利，我们在前半生一直在做所谓的‘敌人’，我想问你，愿意做我一辈子的‘敌人’吗？”

“哇~~~~~”欢乐的笑声再一次充斥陋居小小的餐厅，德拉科自暴自弃地也一起笑了起来，却没想到在笑声中这辈子第二次听到了身边的哈利极小声的回答：

“愿意，my dear lifelong enemy。”

~FIN~


End file.
